Dr Dean and Mr Winchester
by Sams Witch
Summary: Dean's a doctor and has a secret affair going on with one of the nurses at the hospital he works at. What happens when he witness's another doctor walking on his territory? Dean snaps! And will stop at nothing to make sure Jamie stays his. Dean/OC AU


A trail of clothing led from the doorway and across the office to the desk. On the floor laid a doctors coat with a stethoscope, a green pair of scrubs laid a few feet after it, panties and a bra then finally by the feet of the doctor was a white shirt that had fallen off his shoulders. His slacks were bunched up by his knees while his boxers were inching down his ass and thighs. Legs were hooked around his hip, her ankles locked together as she leaned back on his desk. Her nails scraped against the hard wood. She bit her bottom lip holding back the moan. His eyes flashed up and his lip curled at the sight of her holding back. He gripped the desk tighter and slammed harder into her.

"Dean!" she moaned throwing her head back.

_Mission accomplished._

Dean smiled. He loved hearing her moan, hearing her mewling sounds, her panting and heavy breathing and all because he was in control of her, control of the pleasure building up inside her tight little body.

"Jamie," he growled and grabbed her hips thrusting faster into her.

Jamie bit her lip again and stared into his eyes. She pushed back with her hands meeting his thrust. She couldn't help but let out the small moans of pleasure with her building orgasm.

"Dean…oh Dean baby…make me cum," she moaned.

Dean smirked loving her begging for him. He bit his bottom lip thrusting harder into her and hearing her low moans turning loud but he knew they had to be quiet, they were in the hospital after all and anyone could walk by his office and hear.

Dean placed his hand over her mouth as a sudden orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks and she moaned loudly into his hand. Dean closed his eyes as he thrusted two more times into her spilling his seed inside her. His hips went wild with abandonment and got off with a grunt.

The two lovers stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Dean lifted his head off Jamie's shoulder and she smiled at him.

"Thanks doc I think I am feeling better now," she said with a smile and he grinned before leaning over and kissing her softly. "Mmm," she whined in disappointment knowing they had to separate and act like co-workers after this, "Don't you have surgery soon?"

Dean glanced at the clock and sighed, "Yes," he tucked some hair behind her ear, "My house around seven?" He leaned closer to her, "I'll have a six pack and pizza waiting for us."

Jamie smiled, "You know a way to my heart Dr. Winchester."

He grinned, what would he do without her?

The two picked up their clothes and quickly got dressed. Jamie gave Dean a kiss on the lips before sneaking out of his office. Dean waited a few seconds before heading out and going towards the elevator.

Once Dean was off the elevator he walked towards the nurses' station and heard Jamie's laugh. He smiled to himself but as he got closer he watched as another doctor, Dr. Scott Everett's was leaning on the counter checking Jamie's ass out. Dean narrowed his eyes at Scott. He watched Jamie turn around with his schedule and smile at him. Scott stayed there reading over his schedule then looked back up at her with a grin. He watched as he asked her something and saw a shocked look on her face.

Dean balled up his fist, he asked her out. He looked at Jamie for her reaction and she shook her head.

_Good girl._

"Oh come on," said Scott, "One harmless drink…you're not seeing anyone."

Dean walked towards the station and Jamie saw him. She grabbed his schedule for him and handed it to him.

"Yes I am," she said.

Scott gave her a look, "Who is the lucky guy?"

"No one you know Scott. Now I think you should go visit your patients."

Scott smirked and looked at Dean, "Looks like I got some competition huh Winchester?" Scott gave Jamie a wink and walked away.

Dean was reading over his schedule and without looking up, "He checked out your ass."

"He checks out a lot of things on me."

Dean's eyes caught hers, "I don't like it."

Jamie sighed and heard footsteps coming from the elevator, "This isn't the place to discuss this Dean."

Dean just gave her one last look before walking away. She sighed running her hands through her hair and then looked up smiling at a couple other doctors.

Dean watched from the hallway all the men that would smile at her. He's noticed before but nothing like this. He didn't like any one of them staring at her, smiling at her. She was his and no one else's. And they'll learn, they will all learn in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God Dean!" yelled Jamie placing her drink on the counter and turning around to face him. She could see the look on his face as she crossed her arms across her chest, "There is nothing you need to worry about! Can we stop talking about it?"

"No I don't want to stop talking about it!" yelled Dean throwing his crust on his plate and wiping his hands from crumbs, "You ever see the way they look at you?"

"Yeah just like how you use to look at me before we started this secret relationship."

Dean rolled his eyes as she walked by him, "That makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Dean baby come on. Nothing ever is going to happen between me and another guy." She turned around running a hand through her hair. "And I'm hurt you don't trust me." She looked at him as he rested his hands on the recliner.

Dean looked up at her and could see the hurt in her eyes, "I do trust you…I don't trust them." He sighed heavily as he walked around the recliner and sat in the chair rubbing his forehead. He was getting a headache from all this. He didn't want to lose Jamie, he loved her, though he never told her. At first this was supposed to be a one night thing when they ran into each other at the bar but it turned into a secret relationship that Dean never wanted to get out of. She made him feel in ways he's never felt before and it scared the shit out of him. He was afraid one day she was going to just up and leave.

Jamie walked over to him and straddled his lap, "Look at me," Dean looked up at her and rested his head on the chair. She ran her hands through his hair and smiled, "You are it for me," she kissed his lips as she softly ran then down his face, caressing it softly, "You have me Dr. Dean Winchester whether you like it or not." She began to unbutton his shirt, "You're stuck with me and nothing will ever change that. I'm yours forever," Dean and Jamie locked eyes and she smiled, "Or until you're done with me."

Dean pulled her close and kissed her passionately. His hands moved to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up revealing her white bra. His hands ran down her smooth back and grabbed her ass as he stood up. She wrapped her legs around him as he walked them to his bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and before she could say anything he was on top of her in seconds, kissing and nipping anywhere he could get to.

Together they pulled at each other's clothing, pulling it off and caressing each other's bodies the way they knew each other liked.

Dean ran his hands up her arms and grabbed her hands in his and placed them next to her head. She looked up at him, their eyes showing the lust and want in them, the need to continue to pleasure each other until they exploded with bliss.

"You're mine right?"

Jamie wrapped her legs around his waist and nodded, "Yes."

"Always be mine no matter what?"

Jamie licked her dry lips staring up at him, "Yes baby, always…forever."

Dean smiled as he placed a small kiss on her lips and thrusted into her. She cried out arching her back and he looked down at her. She said it, forever and always she'll be his, through thick and thin. Her own way and telling him she loved him. Pretty soon everyone will know not to touch her or even look at her. She was his and no one could stop it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__YAY for new! I love new stories! This story is for April! I hope she feels better! This one will be a little different and hopefully you all like! Please review and don't forget to add yourself to the Joyceshipper fan club on Twitter: /#!/Joyceshippers I love my Joyceshippers!_


End file.
